evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains' Defeats
Villains' Defeats are series of extreme events for a villain or an antagonist's loss/defeats. This can be occured in the climax or even in flashback in the fictions where they appeared. Known forms of the villains' defeats could be either: *Realized being outsmarted by the heroes. *Ultimately struck down and instantly killed by the heroes after the tense battle. *Weakened and on the heroes' mercy. *Exposed by the heroes. If the villain was unable to cope with his/her defeat, this likely led to Villainous Breakdown. Otherwise would occure however, if villains that suffer this decided to accept their defeat (notable those with honor). Notable Examples Literature *'Esplin 9466': After realized that he was defeated in the war and his host body knocked out by Ax, he decided to left his fate on his foes, which led into trial where he eventually incarcerated inside a purple cube prison. *'Lord Voldemort': He eventually struck down by Harry Potter's Disarming Charm where the said spell also rebound his Killing Curse (with help of Voldemort's own Elder Wand that refused to kill it's potential new master Harry), in which resulting his death. Whereas his body still intact in the book that allow him to get his funeral, this not apply on film as his body destroyed and reduced into dust. Film Comics Cartoons Animated Films Anime & Manga Live-Action TV Videogames Internet Gallery Dark lord demise comparison.png|Lord Voldemort's defeat in both book version (depicted by Pottermore site) and in film. Ratcliffe chaned and gagged.png|'Governor Ratcliffe''s defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Prince Hans' defeat Not Gouda enough .png|Archibald Snatcher killed by eating a piece of cheese image.jpeg|Gaston falling to his demise from the Beast's castle Where's your kid now, Lotso?!.jpeg|Lotso's despair Mmm, chicken .jpeg|Nigel's first defeat Check out my bling, newbs .jpeg|Sa'Luk realising he's turning into gold How's it feel to be stabbed in the back, Silva?.png|Silva killed by Bond And I thought he was ugly as a human.jpeg|Judge Doom melts at the hands of his own Dip I wonder how he would have looked in a purple suit.jpeg|Jerome Valeska killed by his mentor, Theo Galavan Another villain falling to his death, humph.jpeg|The death of Merlock the Sorcerer All of those animals and they couldn't have given the Indominus Rex something with gills.png|Indominus Rex's watery demise There was so many cusses in Antz, I was expecting Mandible to say "oh, f##k" while falling down.png|General Mandible falls to his death Not so green, are you Goblin?.png|Green Goblin impaled by his own glider The title is very misleading, it's not that hard to die, I'm sure you agree with me Hans.jpeg|Hans Gruber's defeat That shot though, who needs Legolas when you have Bard?.png|Smaug shot in the heart with an arrow Fooooooore!.png|Dag's defeat, humiliation and banishment Wow, just wow.jpeg|The Joker's lifeless body being carried out of Arkham City Who knew a virus could be so hawt?.jpeg|Thrax dies after falling into a beaker of rubbing alcohol Death never looked cuter.png|A terrified Hopper being fead to chicks If what he was doing was God's work I'd hate to see Satan's.jpeg|John Doe accepts his fate before he is shot at point blank I'd say go to hell but that's been taken care of.jpeg|Frollo's symbolic demise Remember when this guy was on Frasier? Micheael Bay, introducing new lows since 2009.jpeg|Harold Attinger killed by Optimis Prime Bond villain deaths have really matured over the years .png|Le Chiffre killed by Mister White As my friend Edna would say, "no capes!".jpeg|Syndrome killed by falling into a jet engine Palpatine truly was one of the greatest villains I've ever seen, so sinister and just so great. Shame they gave him another fall to your death defeats.jpeg|Emperor Palpatine falling to his death atop the Death Star Koba killed his own kind, the dean dirty ape!.png|Koba falling to his death It's the Circle of Life, beeyatch!.jpeg|Scar eaten alive by the hyenas Best joker evaaaaaa!.jpeg|The Joker left at the mercy of GCPD He's a great villain but seriously? Drago? Were they even trying when they thought up that name?.png|Drago defeated and cast out These guys at Disney were smart, adding a waterfall so we'd miss another fall to your death defeat.jpeg|McLeach falls off a waterfall His name would be more intimidating if it wasn't after a horse.jpeg|A defeated and injured Bullseye begs for his life just after Daredevil throws him out a window which he survives What is it with you villains and you falling to your death?.jpeg|Father Mathias' demise Wait, Diego has nine lives but Soto doesn't?.jpeg|Soto before being impaled Even disintegrated Patrick Dempsey is still quite the dreamboat.jpeg|Dylan Gould disintegrated They weren't allowed to say his comic book name, Deathstroke but that didn't stop Slade from dying.gif|Slade's first death With a name like Malware which actually means virus how was anyone expecting this guy to not turn into a villain?.png|Malware defeated It's very rare that the main villain gives the protagonist groups names but Ronin broke that .jpeg|Ronin the Accuser killed by Peter Quill When people started to get wise on Disney's tendencies to give bad guys a fall to their death they switch it up with Scroop.jpeg|Scroop's final fate Not many people would wish for a dog to die in a movie but who else was hoping the bastard would freeze to death? .jpeg|Steele's fate, being rejected and abandoned Category:Villainous Events Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:About Villains